A Dangerous Game
by Lily1407
Summary: Its a crossover fic about Harry Potter character in Westeros. See how the Harry Potter characters play the game of thrones.
1. Neville I

Neville Stark was nervous. It was the day he would become Lord Stark of Winterfell, and everybody was coming to see him.

When neville was only one year old, a rebellion against the Targaryen, the royal house at the time, started, and that is how Neville became an orfan. His father, along with James Baratheon, Arthur Tully, Albus Aryn, Lucius Lannister and Balon Black, fought in the rebellion. Of those, James Baratheon and Frank Stark died, and that's how Lucius Lannister became a king. The Targaryen were all killed, except the princess Luna, that escaped to the other side of the narrow sea.

As Neville was an orphan baby, his grandmother ruled the north for him.

All his friends, Harry, Ronald and Hermione would come to the great feast in his honor, so Neville dressed one of his best outfits and came outside to welcome them.

In the courtyard he watched as the Baratheon, Tully and Tyrell corteges arrived and his friends came to greet him.

- Harry! Hermione! Ron!

- Hello Neville! Long time we don't meet! I missed you my old friend.

- I missed you too Harry!- Neville said hugging his friends, Harry and Ron.

After the boys greeted each other, Hermione steped fowards and Neville kissed her hand.

- It's wonderful to meet you Hermione.

All of them went to the sept, were he was named Lord Neville of Winterfell. The feast was magnificent, and they all laughed and joked, specially about Neville's clumsyness. Harry and Hermione danced all night, while Ron and Neville danced with some Tyrell girls that came in Hermione's company.

In Winterfell they stayed for two weeks, and after that they went to Storm's End for Harry's Lord nomination, and for one month they celebrated.

In Storm's End, during Harry's feast Lord Tyrell made a huge surprise to everyone, asking the now Lord Harry Baratheon of Storm's End to marry his daughter Lady Hermione Tyrell for wich he responded with a big yes. In fact, since they're childhood in Winterfell Harry and Hermione shared something like a secret love, so the marriage propose was happily accepted by everybody.

The marriage was to happen soon, but first Harry and Neville had to travel to Kings Landing to swear loyalty to king Lucius Lannister.

They arrived to Kings Landing and Hermione continued to High Garden, were she would prepare everything to the marriage.

However, when they arrived to King's Landing they had very sad news. Lord Albus Arryn was dead.


	2. Draco II

Prince Draco was in Kings Landing, walking to his classes with meister Snape, when he heard a discussion in his parents room.

- He knew too much!- yelled his father.

- It was no excuse! Are you mad Lucius? We will be discovered!

He was really curious, so he stayed to listen to his parent's conversation.

- What did you want me to do? He found out what we did to price of Dorne.

At this point, Draco heard his mother walking to the door angrily so he run and hid behind the statue of the Lannister Lion.

After that day he was called to the throne room because some Lords would swear loyalty to his father.

The two lords walked in, both dark haired, but one of them had bright green eyes and the other brown eyed.

-Lord Neville Stark, do you swear loyalty to me?

- I do, your grace- Responded the brown eyed one.

-And do you, Lord Harry Baratheon, swear your loyalty to me?

- I do, your grace.

- Wonderful, but unfortunally i shall give you sadder news. Lord Albus Arryn is dead.

Draco could see the sadness in the lords eyes.

- I know Lord Arryn was a dear friend of yours and it pains me to give you such dark news.

During lunch, Draco sat between his father and Lord Harry, that was seated between him and Lord Neville.

As time passed by, Draco started to dislike more and more the two Lords. Lord Neville was completely ridiculous and clumsy, and the fact Harry liked him made Draco dislike him as well.

In the middle of the lunch, Harry called the king to announce:

- Your highness, i'd like to invite you and all the Lannister house to my marriage with Lady Hermione Tyrell.

-It's wonderful to have such merry news after the dark ones i gave you this morning. I will gladly attend your marriage Lord Harry.

Draco liked the news, he always enjoyed a good party.

The next day, there was a tournament, in honnor to his mother's, Queen Narcissa, birthday.

Draco was combating, and so was Harry and Neville.

It was soon clear that Lord Neville was not a very good knight, he fell from his horse right at the beggining, but Lord Harry was not like that, actually he was a great knight, and the final match of the tournament was between Prince Draco and Lord Harry.

Draco was very confident and sure if his victory, he wanted to be the champion cause it would make his father proud and would honor his mother, but the match was different than he expected. It was a hard combat and the victory was Lord Harry, in spite of all Draco's confidence.

Draco was a very arrogant boy and felt humiliated, and the look the king gave him was not helping at all. But he knew he couldn't ashame his father and mother even more, so he pretended to be happy and congratulated Harry, but at this moment the rivalry between the prince and the lord started.


	3. Luna III

Luna Lovegood was lying in her bed. She cried the whole afternoon but now, looking ou the window at the narrow sea she started to calm down. "I am the blood of the dragon" she wispered to herself, "and dragons don't cry". But how wouldn't she cry? The magister Xelophilius Mompatis, the only man who helped her when she was just a little girl and accepted her in his palace, raising her like his own daughter, now sold her. That means she would have to marry some dothraki khal and become his khaleesi.

As she wiped the last tear someone knocked on the door. It was Xenophilius.

-Luna, im sorry but please listen.

-Listen to what?- She yelled- To the lame excuse you're about to give me?

- You don't understand! All i did was to help you.

- Help me? You sold me!

- Don't you wanna get the throne back? I didn't just sold you, i gave you a khalasar and an army. Once you are a khaleesi you can kill the usurper and take westeros back cause it belongs to you. Now please stop crying and start to behave as the queen you are.

After that he left the room and she was speechless. "Could it be true? Could i really have the chance to finally take everything that is mine?" she thought realising how foolish she has been.

The next day, Luna woke up early and started to get ready to meet the Khal. She was washed in her bath and put on her best dress. The slaves brushed her hair and braided it gracefully, decorating it with pearls.

When she was finally ready she went to the garden and sat in a bench waiting for Xenophilius to bring her new husband.

When he finally arrived Luna was very impressed. The khal, wich Xenophilius introduced as Khal Drogo, was tall and strong, with tanned skin and a long black hair braided and decorated with bells that jingled every time he moved. He extended his hand and she accepted.

The man only spoke dothraki, so they couldn't comunicate but Xenophilius told her the Khal wanted her to accept a white horse as a marriage gift. Luna thanked and the magister told her to ride the horse to the marriage party because it was a dothraki tradition and a simbol of strengh, and so she did.

The party was outdoors and there were more dothrakis than she could count. She sat next to Khal Drogo and received the marriage presents as the dothrakis danced. Xenophilius gave her the most explendid gift, 3 dragon eggs that, unfortunally, were now stones. He said he kept it for all those years, waiting to give her at her wedding. Luna thaked the magister and invited him to sit next to her so he could transalte some things to the Khal to her. Suddenly 2 dothraki warriors started to fight over a woman, each of them punching the other and fucking the woman from behind. Luna was horrified but the woman didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. When Xenophilius saw her horrified face he explained that a dothraki marriage was considered boring if there were no deaths.

-But what about the woman?

-It's an honor isn't it?- xenophilius said laughing- To be desired by such amazing warriors. The dothrakis are very different fom us my khaleesi, they have very different uses.

At the end of the feast it was time to consume the marriage so she and Drogo rode to a waterfall. The dothraki though that the most imporant thing in their life should be done outdoors.

But at that moment all her courage and strengh was over. Luna was scared, very scared, but when she shed the first tear she wispered to herself "Dragons don't cry". The khal heard her and turned to look at her and when he saw his bride fighting against the tears he looked deep into her eyes and shook his head telling her not to cry. He carried her like a baby and laid her in the grass gently. She was surprised with his kindness. He took of her dress with much more care than she could wonder and opened her legs gently. So he turned her around and mounted her, kissing her nape, she ruffled and he took this as an encouragement, and got inside her, over and over again. She never thought she would like it that much and she was relieved. As he started to go faster she moaned and screamed, but it was joy, and thats when she felt his seed inside her.


	4. Bellatrix IV

Bellatrix was already sick of that bloody island. She couldn't stand Pike nor the Iron Islands anymore, so when a letter from her sister Narcissa arrived inviting her to King's Landing she hurried packing her luggage and left on a boat. The sea was stormy, but she was a Greyjoy, the sea was in her veins . Her sister welcomed her in the harbour and they went to the castle, but her sister dragged her to a room so fast that she couldn't even see anything. Narcissa closed the door behind her and told her to seat down with a desperate look on her face. - What's going on Cissa?- Bellatrix asked amused by her sister's despair. - We are in toruble Bella, serious trouble. - Why? Did you have some bastard aout there and your husband found out?- She asked, laughing to annoy her sister, she knew quite well her sister wouldn't be stupid enought to betray Lucius Lannister - Stop it im serious!- She looked so scared that Bellatrix for once took it seriously. -What is it then? -Lucius killed Albus Arryn. -What's the matter with that? He was just an old fool, it's not like we'll miss him, is it? -Are you as mad as Lucius? If someone finds out... -No one will find out, and even if they do, Lucius is the king, he could have anyone's head on a spike whenever he wish. - You know Arthur Tully was always against Lucius, and now there are Harry Baratheon and Neville Stark became lords, if anyone finds out, the Tullys can declare war and the Baratheons, Starks and Tyrells will support him. We can't fight the north, the trident, high garden and storm's end. -But why the hell did Lucius kill the old man anyway? -He found out what we did to the prince of Dorne. -Wait, what exacltly did you do with the prince of Dorne? -He was here in King's landing for a visit two months ago, it wasn't a friendly visit since the beginning, he made that quite clear. He wanted Lucius to help him against the Tyrells and Lucius politely declined, so he said that if Lucius helped him he would offer his daughter's hand to Draco. Lucius obviously declined, it was no advantage to us, every lord in Westeros would make line to have their daughters to mary prince Draco, but the prince of Dorne became mad and insulted Lucius in all the possible ways. At this point Lucius was already furious and banned him from Kings Landing, thats when he declared open rebellion against the house Lannister. As i said, we really can't count on the trident's,north's or storm's end help, only High Garden would maybe help us since t hey hate the Martell's, that was obviously enough to defeat Dorne, but Lucius wanted to avoid war, so he planned an accident that would kill the prince of Dorne before he arrived. - Well the situation is far worse than I expected, but i don't think you should worry, Caterly Rock has the biggest army in Westeros and I really don't think they would open rebellion only because we killed the old Arryn. - No Bella you don't understand, these new lords loved Albus Arryn like a father and Arthur Tully and him were best friends, i'm not so sure they would forgive us. - Than let them, we'll show them what traitors deserve! 


	5. Hermione V

Hermione was sitting in one of the many gardens of the castle. She was so happy because of her marriage with Harry it was even disturbing her hability of thinking. Hermione was a very logical and clever woman, but here, surrounded by flowers in the morning eve of her marriage, she couldnt avoid it.

The day passed in a blink of an eye, with all the preparations, and before she could even notice it was morning againg. The morning of her wedding. All the guests were arriving, she could see them trough the window, as her handmaidens dressed her and brushed her long curly brown hair. She looked in the mirror, and she was gorgeous, dressing a blue and golden dress with her hair in a half updo with her curls falling through her back and ornated with a tiara all made of golden roses, like a princess, she though.

Her father knocked on her door:

- Are you ready? Oh gods you look amazing!- Her father hugged her- Im so proud of you darling. I have to say i was expecting to marry you with prince Draco, but Lord Harry Baratheon is also pretty good.

- It - She said laughing- But i donm you daughter, not an idiot 10-year-old girl! I know you, re the same. Why didnt you dare saying that it was for my happiness t even made the offer to the king, and i know you wanted me to be queen.

- Itt you realise it yet?

- You donre expecting to be his successor, itt famous enough, he still havens time.

So they went to the sept and she forgot for once all that strategy for power. Now it was her time. When the doors opened and she walked down the aisle nothing else mattered, all she could see was Harry, standing there, looking right into her eyes with his bright green eyes. He was beautiful, dressed all in black and golden, he would be very elegant if only he could tame his rebel black hair, she thought amused.

When they said their vows and he put on his cloak on her shoulders, bringing her to her protection and kissing her, a soft sweet kiss. full of love and care, she was happier than she could ever be.

There was a huge feast to celebrate, and she and Harry danced and laughed all night. Everyone was there, Neville and his grandmother, all the Tullys, lord Arthur, Lady Molly and their children, Bill, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. But there was also the Lannisters. When she finally met prince Draco she was a little disapointed, he was as pretty as the rumors said, but he had a look of despice on his face that bothered him. Harry didnt spoil her wedding day by dancing with such slag. He was clearly very drunk but it didn- but when she saw their apology faces she changed to a softer tone:

- Listen - she whispered - You cant take it very well right?

The king Lucius came to talk to them:

-It mean to offend you or your house, het take his words seriously- And then turning to Ronm sorry Lord Arthur, we all know the Tullys are a very noble house.

Arthur gave him a little smile, that was obviously faked, and then excused himself and went to dance with Lady Molly, and at the same time Ron offered Hermione her hand, and they danced.

The feast was soon over when Ron and Neville said:

-I think is time for us to bed them, dont you think?- The guests cheered in response.

Harry laughed and agreed, and even though she smiled and laughed too she was a little nervous, but well it has to be done.

So, Neville and Ron, followed by loads of other boys carried her yelling mallicious jokes, and the same happened to Harry as Ginny and other girls strove to carry him and took of their clothes.

They finally beded them and the marriage was consumed.


	6. Luna VI

Luna have been travelling with her husband's kalasar for a quite long time by now, six months to be exact. Khal Drogo turned out to be much nicer than she expected, and since she got pregnant things were getting even better. All that travelled was to arrive at Vaes Dothraki, the great dothraki city, and when they finally arrived she wasn't disapointed.  
A sea of different buildings, one more curious than the other, since pyramids until small huts, such huge variaty of constuctions her eyes even shined.  
The next day she would have to do the tipical dothraki ritual to pregnant woman, eating a horse's heart, and naturally she was feeling like her own her would jump from her chest. The baby did not stop moving in her womb and it wasn't helping. Eating that heart was like trying to swallow stones and each time she gave it a bite the baby protested. She never knew how, but she managed to eat it.  
The morning after, a very old lady, wearing a hood that covered her face, visited her in her hut, she was one of the witches of the dosh kalleen and prophetesses, she was there to predict the future of Luna's baby.  
After feeling the baby moving through her belly she spoke:  
-Oh dear, im so sorry.  
-Why sorry?- Luna said with her voice rising a tone- I ate the heart, the baby will be strong and healthy.  
-The baby would be storng and healthy, but something will get in his way.  
-And what is that? Please, i've lost everything, don't make me lose my baby.  
-It is never good to know much about the future, you can't escape it. But well, maybe the baby wont make it but it doesn't mean your lost. You will have other children.  
-Will i?  
-Yes, but not like you expect- The witch gave her a smile that froze her heart and left.  
That night Luna had a dream, she dreamed with dragons, 3 of them, a black, a green and a cream one, they were giant and powerful. Luna was on a castle, surrounded by snow and the dragons were flying. She was cold, and one of the dragons, the green one landed by her side and breathed fire on her face, but it didn't burn. And then she woke up.  
She looked at her room and her eyes spotted the dragon eggs that magister Xenophilius gave her, a green, a black and a cream one, she was caught by a shiver that ran through her spine, but then her huband woke up, she still couldn't find courage to tell him what the witches said, when he asked her she told him the boy would be very strong and that she would give him many other children. Drogo stroked her belly and gave her a gentle kiss in the lips before going out to decide some important things with his blood companions and other khals.  
So she was left alone with the eggs and the disquietude was so huge that she asked her handmaidens to call the witch again.  
Today she wasn't wearing the hood and Luna could see her face cleary. She had a brown skin and deep dark eyes. Despite her old age she was still beautiful.  
-What do you wish khallessi?  
-I want explanations. I had a very weird dream, there were three dragons, a green, a black and a cream one, like the eggs magiste Xenophilius gave me. In the dream fire couldn't burn me.  
-So i was right.  
-About what?  
-Your children, the greatness in you, everything.  
-I don't understand.  
-Well, its not good to know much about you future, but i could prepare you.  
-Prepare me to what?  
-Fire and blood.


	7. Bellatrix VII

Bellatrix was sitting in her chambers when Narcissa came to talk to her again.

-Bella i got to ask you something.

-Go on.

-What would you think of the idea of being the king's hand?

Her face of surprise was priceless to Narcissa, there wasn't much that could surprise Bellatrix Greyjoy.

-I would like that, but why do you ask?

-Lucius needs a new hand now that he killed Albus. I want to suggest you.

-Me? A woman? Lucius is a lot more liberal than I expected!

-No he's not. But i have prepared some good arguments. I mean, it's not like he's got much choice. Arthur Tully hates him, Winterfell, Storm's End, High Garden,Dorne and even the Erye will be by his side, expecially now that Arthur's younger son was nominated as the new lord of the Erye since Albus had no sons or living family. All that's lef for Lucius are the Freys and the Greyjoys. Now, the Freys are very unreliable and can't bring us as many swords as the Greyjoys. So Lucius would probably say that dad should be his hand but honestly, the Iron Islands will never accept to have a woman as they're lord and dad only had girls. You are definetly the best choice, but i have to be sure you will accept it, cause being refused by a woman would make him very mad.

-Of course i would accept it, 's a unique oportunity and i wouldn't like to upset Lucius, that would be awful.

-Great, so i'll talk to him!

Narcissa left the room and onlly came back the next morning, not alone but in company of the king. He invited Bellatrix to be his hand, just like Narcissa predicted and she was called to attend the small councill that very day.

-Your grace, i think we should engage prince Draco.

-And with who do you think we should marry him,may I ask?

-Guinevere Tully.

-Are you insane woman?

-Not at all. You see, the Tullys are a very influent house, and since that little occasion with Dorne I though would be sensible to get some alliance. Besides, in case of a possible rebellion we could always use the girl as a hostage, just to keep Lord Tully in line.

-Well, Narcissa was right about you i have to say. I agree with you.

- Should I write the letter your grace?

-Yes you should.

So she did. She also attended all the audiences in the name of the king, he didn't have time to waste with this kind of people.

At night, she went to bed proud of herself, she was the first woman to evr be the hand of the king, and that was not little.


	8. Draco VIII

Draco woke up with his mother calling him to tell him he was going to marry, not anyone but Guinevere Tully. He couldn't believe he would have to marry a damn Tully, not after what happened in Lord Harry's and Lady Hermione's wedding. Actually he was quite surprised that Arthur Tully accept it, but who can refuse a marriage proposal from the prince of the seven kingdoms, especially not from the heir of the iron throne.

Some weeks later his fiancee arrived at King's Landing. He didn't remember her from the wedding, probably because he didn't pay much attention to the Tullys until he was drunk enough to offend one of the biggest houses in Westeros, so he was very curious to see her face, and he wasn't dissapointed. Not at all. Guinevere was beautiful, actually beautiful wasn't enough to describe her, with her fire hair and eyes blue like the sky in a sunny day. She had a unique grace, in that deep green dress, she looked like a fairy, straight from the songs.

When Draco welcomed her she was all courtesies, like a true Lady, but her eyes showed disapproval, and he more than ever wished he kept his mouth shut that day.

He was determinated to compensate her from what he did, he wanted her to forgive him, not for her, but for himself, he didn't want his bride to be casting him disapproval looks all the time, he was the kind of boy that liked to be appreciated.

A few weeks later, the royal wedding happened, and Draco once more had to deal with the Tullys, Baratheons, Stark and Tyrells, besides all the other houses that attended the wedding, but this time he tried to be the charming prince that he should be.

At the time of the consumation Guinevere, that he started to call Ginny to make things easy, did not cry, she just did obedient all that was requested, but not with pleasure, just as he duty. That let him a little down, after all, he was the handsome prince any girl would love to marry, and he already took girls with much more passion than that elven princess.

" She should be proud of being the chosen one,she will have my royal babys, what else could she want? But why that girl rejects me?" You see, Draco wasn't used to rejection, and that gave him a growing interest in that girl. He was determinated to conquer her.

But the next day, she gave him a loving good morning kiss, but her eyes showed no emotion at all, no love, not even a little simpaty, nothing, even though she also didn't show despise, disapoitment or hate of any kind.

And so it was the whole day, and the next one, and the next. No feels at all. And that's what freaked him out, he would feel better even if she showed despise, at least he would know what she was feeling. But he couldn't stand all that constant apathy, even at the moments he tried to please her. All she always did was pretend, repeat all that litany that her septa taught her, all those empty courtesies.

Only if he could deslike her, he would feel better, but she was facinating working on her needle work, reading,singing at the sept…

He hated to think that no matter if he could have her in his arms at any time he wanted, she was untouchble.

In the beginning he took her everynight with great passion, trying to make her feel the same pleasure he felt, but after all that fruitless attempts he stopped to believe that would conquer her somehow. But he still took her every night, at least if he impregnates her that could approach them.

But one day, all this indiference changed, to his surprise, but it wasn't some kind of affection he saw in her eyes. It was fear. She tried to hide it, but he could see. It was definetly fear.


	9. Neville IX

Neville was finally back to Winterfell, but all alone there with only her grandmother, that was already very old and tired, he felt very lonely.

He was never bored however, he was always busy with his Lord affairs. Even so, his loneliness was disapointing and never left him.

Not even Ron was alone in the Erye, he took his brothers Fred and George with him. Only Neville was alone.

One morning a letter arrived, it was from Arthur Tully. Neville opened it glad to have some news, however the news weren't what he expected:

" Dear Neville,

I'm affraid the news I have for you and the others aren't the best ones. I must warn you, before anything, that this letter must be burned after you read it, and that the subject of it is extremely dangerous and shall not be told to anyone but Harry, Hermione and my own family.

I just recieved a letter from my little Ginny, saying that she overheard a conversation between the Queen Narcissa and the hand of the King Bellatrix Greyjoy, in wich the Queen confessed the King poisoned Albus Arryn. The reason i don't yet know, but I think the information is enough. I wanted advices. I feel the duty to make justice to my older friend, but now I see the mistake i made giving my Ginny in marriage to that Lannister monster, but now the mistake was already made. I am lost, what should I do? I think we have enough forces to win them in a war, but with my Ginny as hostage there is nothing I can do. I need your advice.

Arthur Tully. "

Neville was shocked. Albus was always like a father to him and knowing that he was murdered was like a knife in his heart. Suddenly he was taken by a rage he never felt before, a crazy thirst of blood, of revenge. He did not think twice and sent a letter to Arthur, Harry, Hermione and Ron calling them to Winterfell so that they could discuss the plans for making justice.

The waiting almost drove him mad, all he could think about was Albus. The rage has not abbandoned him, it only shared the space with nostalgia in his heart. Everything he did reminded him of Albus, and all alone with his sadness it was nearly impossible to bear, and as the days passed without answers to his letters, he, each time more, dreamed about revenge, of all the ways he could hurt King Lucius. Some horrible things. Neville was not that kind of boy, he has always been kind and gentle, he did not know where all this bitterness came from, and it frightened him, all those macabre thoughts.

Harry's answer to his letter saved him somehow, it gave him something else to think about. All the preparatives to the war council took all his time and so he didn't thought about revenge for a while but, at night, he dreamed about killing the Lannister in the most brutal ways. In the easier nights he dreamed about Albus, memories, mostly, of the time they spent together in Winterfell, back in the time he was just a boy, happy memories, but all of them somehow ended with an Albus lying dead on the floor, with his face terribly deformed in a suffering expression.

Nightmares. Thats all he had.


End file.
